Abducted
by Profiterole
Summary: Yaoi warning. Shindou x Touya. Shindou gets abducted by aliens. Will he ever see Touya again?


Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: Shindou x Touya. Shindou gets abducted by aliens. Will he ever see Touya again?

Abducted.

Shindou was walking home. It was already dark. He had been to the Go Salon, but Touya hadn't been there. Actually, the go player hadn't been very present these last two weeks. So Shindou had called Waya and they had agreed to meet at Waya's place to play a game. After that, they had decided to have dinner together, so they had been to a ramen shop. Not that Touya would have called that having dinner, but he wasn't there, too bad for him.

His stomach full, Shindou was now going back home, happy with his victory against Waya. Touya would have found something to criticise with the game, but Shindou was quite happy with it and he was not going to let an absent Touya spoil his fun. He decided to take a shortcut, even though it was late and the area didn't have a very good reputation. What did he risk anyway? He didn't have a lot of money on him.

And then, a large beam of light descended on him. Shindou hardly had the time to wonder what was happening, he suddenly felt himself rise into the sky. Panicking, he tried to scream, but he couldn't utter a sound. He shook his arms and legs in order to free himself, but he wasn't able to move them much. He looked desperately around him to see if he could grasp something on a wall to keep himself from rising, but there was nothing near him, he was in the middle of the street. As he looked above, he saw a huge shadow, but it was strangely unclear. It felt as if nobody apart from him would be able to see it. Which meant that nobody would be able to help him. He tried once again to scream, but to no avail. Then, there was a blinding flash coming from above, and he felt himself lose consciousness.

----------

Shindou slowly opened his eyes. He had a headache. He looked around him and didn't recognise the place. There were strange metallic panels on the ceiling, as if they could open on something. The walls were metallic too. Shindou noticed that it was still night outside the little round windows. The bed wasn't very comfortable. What? What was that? He looked at it and finally realised that his wrists and his ankles were attached to the bed with leather strips. And he was naked! Was the government going to make creepy experiments on him? Then, he remembered the light beam. Okay, not the government, but some aliens were definitely going to make creepy experiments on him. That wasn't any more reassuring. Would he ever be allowed to go back to Earth? Or would they kill him after finishing their little experiments?

Touya would once again think that he was a coward who had given up on go. And his family would never know what had happened to him. Shindou didn't want that. He started to draw on the leather strips to see if they were strong or not. But as soon as he did that, there was another blinding flash and he felt himself fall back asleep.

"Don't struggle, Shindou-san, we haven't finished the exams."

The man who had talked leant over him. He looked human. Actually, he looked Japanese. He wore a uniform like Star Trek characters, except it was purple. Touya would wear something horrid like that. Shindou could practically see him in such a uniform right in front of him. Then, darkness enveloped him.

----------

When Shindou woke up again, his headache had disappeared. One problem solved. But he was still naked. And the alien was in the room, looking through one of the windows.

"Ah, Shindou-san, you are awake. Don't worry, you are safe here, I am a doctor."

Shindou started. He hadn't noticed when the man had turned towards him. "Where am I? What do you want with me?"

"I belong to a rather evolved alien race. We are very interested in the development of intelligent species on other worlds. Humans are part of the species we study closely. We come to Earth on a regular basis to study the evolution of mankind. We stay among you for a few years, before bringing back the results of our research to Fshtl."

"Bless you!" Shindou replied.

"What? Oh, no, Fshtl is the name of our home planet."

"Fsh-"

"Fshtl," the alien repeated.

"Fshhh-"

The man laughed at Shindou's failed attempts. "You'll get used to it eventually."

In that kind of situation, wasn't the best course of action to make people believe you were not afraid of them, Shindou suddenly remembered. "Ha ha! You've just made a beginner's mistake. If you had better studied human movies, you would know that you must never reveal your plan to your victim or he'll be able to stop you. And you've just told me the name of your planet." Shindou just decided not to mention that the bad guys did that before killing the hero, because he didn't want to give any weird ideas to the alien.

The man looked at him with a patronising smile. "That doesn't really matter, Shindou-san, since you are coming with us. We have finished our on-site study and we always take back a couple of specimens for further examination."

Shindou started to panic. "But you can't do that! Just because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, you can't just come and ruin my life. Come on, Mr Alien, I'm sure you're nicer than that." Now, that wasn't convincing at all, that even sounded like begging, but Shindou wasn't really in a good position to negotiate.

"Oh, but you don't understand, Shindou-san. It wasn't fate who led you to us. You were selected."

"Selected? How?" That didn't make any sense. Why would an alien race want to study him of all people?

"By the Commander's son himself."

"The Commander's son?" That guy was probably crazy, and now, Shindou was stuck on a spaceship because of him.

Right then, an enthusiastic Touya entered the room: "Hello, Shindou! Did you sleep well?"

Shindou blinked. Once. Twice. "Touya, what exactly are you doing here?" Shindou asked very slowly.

"This is the Commander's son," the doctor answered for him.

Shindou's subconscious had already understood that, considering that Touya was also wearing a purple uniform, but the conscious part of his mind still had difficulty coping with the news. The hallucination theory seemed much more to its liking.

"So, you chose me? What are you going to do with me? Play go all day long?" Shindou muttered.

"Among other things," Touya answered with a grin. "Though now that we're not on Earth any more, we can stop with all the pretence."

"What do you mean?" Shindou asked warily.

Touya looked at Shindou for a minute without saying a word, then knelt down on the bed, putting one knee on each side of Shindou, and advanced toward the head of the bed grinning like a big cat. Shindou looked around, but the doctor had quietly left the room. There was nobody else there with them.

Touya leant forward, licked Shindou's bottom lip, and took advantage of the teenager's surprise to put his tongue down his throat. Shindou didn't know what to do. That was just so, so wrong! Touya was a man, and an alien at that. Well, of course, it wasn't as if Shindou had never jerked off while thinking of Touya, the fact that he was a man wasn't that much of a problem, but he was a stalking alien… Not that Touya had never stalked him before. Actually, he had done it quite often when they were younger, so maybe the fact that he was an alien could be ignored too. And Shindou was definitely not thinking like that because Touya was kissing him so well right now, nor because he had a knee between Shindou's bare thighs. God, that felt so good!

"Thanks for the free show, boys!"

Shindou lost his hard-on at once. Ogata-san was standing at the door, leering at them. Well, if Touya belonged to a perverted alien species, no wonder Ogata-san was part of it too.

Shindou's only consolation was that the man was wearing a brown uniform. So that meant he wasn't condemned to wear purple all his life. And maybe he could even convince Touya to try a different colour.

The end.

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave me reviews, I love them.


End file.
